


Momma Bird (HaKen, NC17)

by mscharlottebell



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M, N - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, haken - Freeform, hakyeon - Freeform, hakyeon/ken - Freeform, jaehwan - Freeform, ken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscharlottebell/pseuds/mscharlottebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wants to always protect his members, always keep them safe-that’s why they all take turns with each other. Jaehwan, though, sometimes needs a little extra reassurance; under constant scrutiny for his weight, his appearance, his sense of humor. Hakyeon moves his hips again, a little harder this time, more determined, more assuring. He doesn’t look away from Jaehwan’s anxious eyes when he lovingly cups his cheek, stroking down his face with all the tenderness he has."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Bird (HaKen, NC17)

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of feelings about the "100 people, 100 songs" episode that Jaehwan and Hakyeon were on. So.... I put them here. In this fic. 
> 
> WARNING: Jaehwan calls Hakyeon Mom. 
> 
> Enjoy, please take the time to comment because comments feed the author<3

As soon as filming pauses, his phone is in his sweaty palm, his trembling fingertips tapping across the glass screen as quickly as they can.

_wonshikkie, can i keep jaehwan-ah tonight? i want to give him something nice._

Hakyeon clears his throat, looking up to watch Jaehwan accept many congratulations for his performance, compliments on his voice. The audience were fools to ever doubt him, he thinks scathingly, and affection and pride bloom warmly in his chest. His little Jaehwan. His breath stutters a little bit when one of the judges-hakyeon knows his name, but it’s escaped him at the moment-slaps him on the shoulder, commenting on Ken’s talent, his smile, how he’s envious of it. Hakyeon just laughs breathlessly along with him, a little flushed, trying to keep himself composed as a good leader should. “Me, too.” is all he can say in response.

His phone buzzes just as the PD signals that the broadcast is preparing to film again. It’s Wonshik.

_sure, hyung, i was going to ask for woonie and bean tonight anyway. Have fun hehehe ^_~_

Hakyeon’s smile is hard to contain, especially now that he knows they’ll have their hotel room to themselves tonight. If he can even wait that long, he thinks longingly, and fights the hot little thrill that shoots down his spine and hardens his cock when Jaehwan turns to beam at him from the performance platform.

Nope, he decides. I really don’t think I can.

~~

It’s after two in the morning and the broadcast is finally finished. He’s made excuses to the right people, fibbed and confused the managers long enough to slip away with the keys to the van and his palm pressed protectively against Ken’s lower back.

He urges Jaehwan to get dressed in his street clothes as quickly as possible when as he closes the dressing room door, his glossed lips against Jaehwan’s ear for one moment and gone the next. Ken just smiles at him, that beautiful, radiant smile and Hakyeon wants to kiss the life out of him. But not here, not now. He takes a deep breath, stripping as quickly as he can and yanking his personal clothes onto his body-he’s not looking at Jaehwan’s half-naked body (no matter how much he wants to) because he knows he won’t be able to stop when he starts.

When Hakyeon is finished getting dressed, he stands facing the wall, his eyes on the floor, his personal things stuffed into his bag, his face mask looped under his chin. Ken taps his shoulder with two fingers to let him know he’s ready, like he usually does.

Hakyeon turns around, pulling up his message to Wonshik, making sure Jaehwan can see, his eyes searching for permission in the younger man’s face.

Ken just smiles at him with eyes that are endlessly warm, covering hakyeon’s quivering hand with his own. He pushed the cell phone down away from his face and strokes Hakyeon’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Of course, hyung.” is all he has to say to make Hakyeon’s heart fucking soar.

Hakyeon’s face breaks into a smile that shames a sunrise, his blood pulsing a little faster in his veins. His lip catches between his teeth as he practically sprints to the door, a laughing Jaehwan in tow, speeding down the hallway and never letting Jaehwan’s hand out of his grip.

~~

They tumble out of the van, breathless but quiet because they’re used to sneaking around. They nod politely to the staff at the reception desk staff as they clambor into the elevator (where Hakyeon aggressively, repeatedly hits the button for their floor and Jaehwan just laughs at him, and to Hakyeon it sounds like what love feels like, warm and pleasant-it washes over his muscles and makes him quake).

Hakyeon turns to him, trying to still his heart in his chest (or at least slow it down). He steps a little closer, his hands running down Jaehwan’s arms, up over his shoulders and his back, nosing against his cheek and throat.

“Can I...?” He starts, and Jaehwan’s response is immediate, his breath tickling Hakyeon’s neck.

“Yes, yes, please.”

The elevator dings as it reaches their floor. Hakyeon once again grabs Jaehwan’s hand, pulling him along as he struggles to get the keycard into the slot because his hands are still shaking.

~~

The door is barely closed when Hakyeon spins around and Jaehwan is there, his smile just as warm and inviting as ever and he catches a glimpse of his cute little teeth before their lips are together, his fingers wrapping in Ken’s hair. He’s waited so long, waited all night-he slows down his jaw, lets his tongue sweep over Jaehwan’s a little more patiently, takes his bottom lip gently between his teeth-firm, but not controlling, not like the many wild kisses they’ve had before.

Jaehwan seems to know something is different, but he doesn’t break off to say anything-instead he just becomes pliant, letting Hakyeon smooth his hands over his chest, pull his coat off and drop to the floor. He’s fully invested in whatever Hakyeon has planned for him as he’s backed into the room and onto the bed. He kicks off his shoes and socks as Hakyeon takes off his sweater and wriggles out of his boots, his beanie lost somewhere along the way.

Looking down at him like this, Hakyeon could almost cry; this young man, this incredible talent, this beautiful angel, all his. He thinks about saying what he’s wanted to say all night, but he doesn’t want to be sappy. He just wants Jaehwan to know, wants him to understand it even if he doesn’t say it. His eyes travel down Jaehwan’s chest when he takes off his shirt, lingering on the four-pack that’s becoming six--finally, Jaehwan likes to tell him while excitedly pointing at himself--after all the time he’s has put into his exercise and dieting.

Hakyeon doesn’t care about abs, he doesn’t care anything about it, but he knows that Jaehwan does. He whips his own shirt over his head, his eyes locked on Jaehwan’s as he slithers between his legs, his tongue tracing a cool, wet line up his stomach. Jaehwan shivers in appreciation, struggling to prop himself up on his elbows to watch, his breath a little quicker. Hakyeon’s cock gives another hard twitch when he slides back down, runs his palms over the tops of Jaehwan’s thighs, tracing the deep “v” of his hipbones with the tips of his index fingers and meeting just above the very obvious bulge in his pants.

He doesn’t make Jaehwan wait, although he loves to do so. Jaehwan worked hard today, he thinks as he pops the button on his jeans and unzips his fly, his stomach swooping at the little “Aah!” and the upwards jerk of his hips when he works the fly over Jaehwan’s hardened cock. It wouldn’t do to make him wait.

“Mm, hyung...” Jaehwan whispers, his voice a little strained. Hakyeon looks up at him from between his legs where he’s running two fingers up and down the length of his clothed cock.

“What is it, baby boy?” he murmurs, leaning forward to lock their hips together, pressing his right cheek against Jaehwan’s, hands on either side of his neck as he rolls their hips together. He peppers Jaehwan’s face with kisses while he waits for a response, continues rocking his hips and is pleased when he feels Jaehwan’s hands rest on his lower back, bucking up against Hakyeon gently with quiet little whines. He kisses Jaehwan’s nose, his forehead, the tips of his ears, down one side of his jaw and up the other, never quickening his pace despite Jaehwan’s fingers digging into his back pleadingly.

“Hyu-ung, I was-I was good, right?”

Hakyeon pauses, pulling back to look into Jaehwan’s eyes, a little surprised at the question. He wasn’t expecting to see hesitation and fear in his gaze, and his heart lurches in his chest. He wants to always protect his members, always keep them safe-that’s why they all take turns with each other. Jaehwan, though, sometimes needs a little extra reassurance; under constant scrutiny for his weight, his appearance, his sense of humor. Hakyeon moves his hips again, a little harder this time, more determined, more assuring. He doesn’t look away from Jaehwan’s anxious eyes when he lovingly cups his cheek, stroking down his face with all the tenderness he has.

“You were such a good boy tonight, Jaehwan-ah.” He says softly, feeling the delighted shiver in Jaehwan’s body at the praise in the way he wraps his legs around Hakyeon’s waist.

“My good little boy.” Hakyeon smiles teasingly into Jaehwan’s cheek and the younger man chuckles quietly, his arms wrapping up around Hakyeon’s neck, nosing at his face until their lips meet again.

“I want to show you, if that’s okay...” Hakyeon breathes against his lips when they break apart. “I want to thank you.”

Jaehwan just nods, his lip caught between his teeth as he reaches down to help Hakyeon wriggle out of his jeans and briefs, lifting his own hips off the bed to do the same.

~~

Hakyeon has had Jaehwan many times before, in all kinds of positions and in all kinds of places, but it’s been so long since it’s just been the two of them in a bed that Hakyeon wants to make it last.

Hakyeon is tender when he slides the first finger in, moving it slowly in circles before easing in a second, his hand smoothing over Jaehwan’s thighs as he whimpers and wriggles against Hakyeon’s fingers desperately. Hakyeon takes longer than usual, kissing up Jaehwan’s baby six-pack, sucking gently on each of his nipples as he twists his fingers, savoring each little breathy sound that passes Jaehwan’s lips. He presses in a third finger when Jaehwan feels loose enough, something he’s never done before simply because he hadn’t had time to. Jaehwan’s back lifts up off the mattress for a moment, his breath escaping in a high, needy whine. Hakyeon coos reassurances into Jaehwan’s shoulders, his collar bones, running his free hand over all his favorite parts of Jaehwan’s body and naming them softly as he does it.

“I love this, I love touching you here,” he whispers when his hand lands just under Jaehwan’s shoulder blades, trailing through the sweat that’s collecting on his back to run his fingers over the dimples in his lower back. “and I especially love these.” He wiggles his fingers a little, knowing full well that Jaehwan is ticklish, smiling up at his face when Jaehwan’s moans somehow transform into chuckles and he swats teasingly at Hakyeon’s hand.

“Your fingers are literally in my ass.” Jaehwan reminds him, but he’s all the same.

Hakyeon gives him a pleased little “hmm”, resting his head against Jaehwan’s belly and suddenly twisting his three fingers harder, savoring the mangled cry of surprise from Jaehwan when he does it twice more before pulling away.

“Not anymore.” Hakyeon says cheerily, sliding up once again to kiss Jaehwan’s cheeks and forehead. Jaehwan beams up at him again, that beautiful, crooked smile, and it makes him pause.

“You’re so pretty.” Hakyeon whispers, using the lube on his hand to slick himself without looking away from Jaehwan’s face. Jaehwan fumbles with the bottle of lube before squirting some on his palm, gently tugging on Hakyeon’s cock, smoothing his fist up and down and spreading what’s left on his own.

He’ll never get tired of watching Jaehwan touch himself.

“You’re beautiful.” he murmurs, turning Jaehwan’s face so that he has to look into Hakyeon’s eyes.

Jaehwan stares up at him, his mouth closed in a way that Hakyeon knows means he’s uncertain. Hakyeon has never wanted to open himself up and pour himself inside someone before, but that’s what he wants, he thinks as he kisses Jaehwan’s patient, obedient mouth and presses his cock into him just as slowly as he slides his tongue against Jaehwan’s. He wants to get lost, wants to share what this feels like with Jaehwan. He wants to drown in his voice and sink under his skin, make him feel as proud of himself as Hakyeon is of him.

He’d prepped him thoroughly, more than usual, so Hakyeon draws his hips back almost immediately and pushes forward again gently, hissing into Jaehwan’s mouth at the smoothness of the thrust.

“My sweet little boy,” Hakyeon mumbles into Jaehwan’s ear, sliding his hands under Jaehwan’s back and gripping both shoulders, deepening his thrusts. Jaehwan keens at the feeling, his head tipping back, mouth open, sweat beading in his hair. Hakyeon has never seen anything so beautiful. “My good little Jaehwan-ah...”

Jaehwan whimpers against him, his arms around Hakyeon’s neck, his eyes open and starting sweetly into Hakyeon’s. He doesn’t say it, but Hakyeon can see it, can feel it in the roll of his hips. _Please, say it._

“I’m so proud of you, Jaehwannie.” He whispers, kissing his chin and his cheeks as Jaehwan writhes in his arms, his precome dotting his abs and beading from the head of his cock. He thrusts a little harder, but just as slow, can see the appreciation in Jaehwan’s eyes as he moans that much harder, his nails digging into the back of Hakyeon’s neck.

“You make momma so proud, ken, baby-”

Jaehwan gives a sharp little cry, throws his head back, and Hakyeon fucks into him harder, beaming down at him. He loves this, loves watching Jaehwan squirm underneath him. He moves his lips to press against Jaehwan’s ear; jaehwan’s breath stills in anticipation.

“Do you know how proud you make momma, baby boy?” he breathes, and Jaehwan positively writhes, his back arching off the bed, his face deeply flushed with what Hakyeon thinks must be pleasure and a little embarrassment.

“I’ll fuck you however you want, baby, whatever you want-- _aah_ , all night, ok? I’m so proud, Jaehwannie...Mommy’s gonna take good care of you, I promise.”

Jaehwan sobs, his arms snapping down to grip the sheets so hard his knuckles are white as he moans, “Ah, god, harder, yes, _please_ \--”

His pace is absolutely brutal; he’s fucking Jaehwan so hard that every time he thrusts himself in, Jaehwan’s whole body shits up a half an inch on the bed. But he own’t fuck Jaehwan any faster; no, he deserves to be spoiled, to be touched and worshipped. Hakyeon loves the glazed over look in his eyes, the desperate cries of his name when they fall out of Jaehwan’s mouth. He loves the beautiful half-smile on his face when Hakyeon digs his fingertips into Jaehwan’s shoulders, humming desperately when Jaehwan’s ass rolls back against his own.

Hakyeon can feel that he’s not going to make it much longer. He looks into Jaehwan’s open eyes, sees the plea there, and takes his cock in his hand, thumbing the slit, pumping his fist fast and loose, chanting, “Baby boy, come for Momma, please, baby--” under his breath, his voice high and desperate.

Jaehwan’s whole body seizes, his moan broken in several places by his breathlessness as he comes, clenching his ass around Hakyeon’s cock so hard that if he had wanted to he couldn’t have stopped himself from coming. He feels how much wetter Jaehwan is, with his come inside his body, shivering as he draws a panting, whimpering Jaehwan into his arms. He pulls out slowly, runs his hands all over Jaehwan’s body, pressing soft little kisses to all his favorite places again, gently carding his fingers through his hair as Jaehwan’s head tilts so that their lips can meet again, lazily, slowly.

Jaehwan breaks away first, settling his head into the crook of Hakyeon’s neck and shoulder as he whispers a careful, “Thank you.”

Hakyeon hums down at him, feeling blissfully comfortable, and tightens his arms around Jaehwan’s waist as he throws the covers over them. “Thank you” sounded a lot like “I love you” to him, and that was perfectly alright.


End file.
